


Movie Night

by wuya626



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: PWP, Soul Touching, aged-up, charisk, they/them pronouns for both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuya626/pseuds/wuya626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out like any other Friday night, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> The Charisk fans have really hooked on to this soul touching thing as of late, so here is my contribution. Enjoy.

The end of the school week implied two things. The first was Sans and Toriel's date night, which never started as a planned thing but slowly evolved into one as Toriel became increasingly stressed at the progression of the semester. The second was Chara and Frisk's movie night. It was really just Frisk's movie night, as Chara could care less whether the crazy guy avenges his father or the couple ends up together or whatever else the cheezy plotline was. Chara was in it to be around Frisk, for the cuddles, and for the occasional makeouts when a boring section popped up or when Frisk had seen the movie before.

That night the movie was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, one they had both seen countless times. Chara had their arm around Frisk's shoulder and Frisk was cuddled up to their side, head resting slightly propped up on Chara's chest with their arms loosely around their torso. The position was a comfortable one; it was nice being so close together. There was something about Frisk's presence that made them feel relaxed and content. It made sense, as they had been through quite a bit together. So far Chara was enjoying the routine of domestic life in a way they never thought they would, not to mention how much they loved being around Frisk all the time.

Especially on movie nights. Sans and Toriel always stayed out late, and whether it was for their own fun or to be courteous to Frisk and Chara they did not know or care, but they appreciated it nonetheless. Sometimes all they did was watch the movie, but Chara knew that wasn't the case that night. Frisk had chosen a movie they had both already seen, and they knew what that meant. 

They went ahead and let the movie play a little while, but allowed their hand to trail slowly down Frisk's form before it reached their waist and started creeping back up under their shirt. Chara turned their head to face Frisk, who looked up to meet Chara's red eyes with a soft smile. Their lips were soft and malleable under Chara's, and they tasted like peppermint.

After a while Chara pulled away, and as they did they saw little blips of red slowly materializing into a more coherent form in between the two of them. It began to take the shape of a heart, Chara recognizing it immediately as Frisk's soul. They gazed at the floating, translucent object in wonder as the hue brightened and became a bright, opague red. It looked so delicate and fragile, and finally seeing it up close, Chara wondered how it managed to make it through all the fights it has endured in the Underground. Frisk must be very strong.

"Woah, I've never seen your soul so close up before," Chara marvelled. They watched it gently bob up and down just a little, and Frisk snuggled in closer to Chara. They wondered for a moment if something was wrong, but Frisk seemed perfectly fine and not worried in the slightest. "Wait, why is it out?"

"Um," they hesitated. "It's started to do that every now and then. I don't know. It's okay though, it's not going to get hurt or anything," Frisk reassured. "Every time I've been able to draw it back in myself,"

"Oh," Chara replied, still mesmerized by the soul floating in front of them. They soul that, even though they had their own body now, they were still anchored to. "Hey Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch it?" Chara asked, unsure if they were overstepping their boundaries or not. They just wanted to know what it felt like.

"Uh, sure," Frisk told them. They reached out their free hand and gently brushed a single finger down the side of it, drawing a gasp from Frisk.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Chara asked, worried. Frisk shook their head slightly, burrowing their face in Chara's neck.

"No, it felt kind of...good," they replied, voice slightly muffled.

Chara looked at the floating soul in awe, deciding after a few moments to touch it again. They let all their fingers drag down the front of the little red manifestation and as they did so Frisk let out a sigh. The surface of it was slick, despite being completely dry, and it had some sort of energy about it that Chara couldn't explain; like a low humming noise would feel if you could touch it.

"I want you to hold it," Frisk requested meekly. Their cheeks were splayed with pink, eyes shut.

Chara reached out with hesitation, cupping the side of the soul with one hand while Frisk adjusted to free up their other hand. Slowly, they brought the little floating heart closer to them to examine it. The soul let off a slight glow with every breath Frisk took, and the fact that it was in front of them was breathtaking. Right there in their hands was Frisk's entire being. The little, fragile soul was everything they were, everything that made them the beautiful and amazing person that Chara loved. And they trusted Chara to hold that all in their hands. Their whole existence. That thought was making their head spin. It was more intimate than anything the two of them had ever done; more trust than either of them had ever given.

Chara started gently rubbing the heart with their thumbs, and Frisk let out a satisfied hum.

"What does it feel like?" Chara asked.

Frisk reveled in the feeling for a moment before answering. "Tingly like sex, but kind of different. And everywhere," they breathed. "Keep going, please,"

Chara turned their attention back to the unfamiliar object in their hands, unsure of what to do with it. They didn't know what would feel good, which areas were more sensitive than the others, what Frisk would like. The whole situation was unusual, but very interesting. Chara had no idea souls could work like that. They didn't imagine most humans were given the opportunity to find this out.

Chara began to slowly massage the heart with their fingertips, instantly earning a reaction. They could feel Frisk's rapid breath on their neck as their chest moved up and down to the rhythm of Chara's fingers. There was something about the moment that made them feel so close, so united. Chara could sense Frisk's trust in their bond ever moreso now that they had the physical manifestation of their soul in their hands.

"Chara," Frisk moaned, sending a wave of arousal straight to their abdomen. They savored the sound of their name on Frisk's lips and the knowledge that everything they were currently feeling was because of them.

Chara leaned in and drew their tongue across the length of the heart and Frisk let out a breathy moan. The soul tasted like electricity and life. Bits of static danced around Chara's tongue and they took in the unfamiliar sensation. Frisk's grip around their midsection had tightened, a soft whine begging Chara for more. They were more than happy to oblige, adding their hands in while their tongue continued to trace patterns into the soft, red surface. The buildup of energy was perceivable through the exterior of the soul and radiated just barely into their fingertips, but it was only a fraction of what Frisk was experiencing.

"I'm right on the edge, Chara, faster," Frisk encouraged. Chara's fingers danced across the soul as they surrendered the whole thing to their hands and picked up the pace. The effects were immediate, and the energy from the soul quickly evanesced as Frisk came, keening Chara's name over and over as they relished in the aftershocks.

Once they settled down Frisk drew their soul back in, and Chara took them in their arms and held them close, running one of their hands softly through Frisk's hair. Eventually their breathing evened out, and they pressed a kiss lightly onto Chara's cheek.

"That was amazing," Frisk said. "Way better than when I discovered it myself,"

"You knew about this?" Chara asked. Frisk giggled.

"Yeah, just for a few days. It's interesting, isn't it? It feels so much nicer when you do it though. Knowing that my whole being is in your hands, it's kind of breathtaking," 

"Yeah," Chara agreed, turning to press a kiss to Frisk's temple. Not a day went by when they didn't think about just how far the two of them had come. There was nothing for Frisk in Chara's heart but love. "I love you, Frisk," they vocalized, an emotion they never could manage to convey strong enough through lamguage alone.

"I love you too Chara," they replied with a smile, which Chara returned. They knew they'd never get tired of seeing that sweet face happy because of them.


End file.
